Danny Phantom X Teen Titans Challenge
by CyberPhantom
Summary: See inside all are welcome for the challenge!


Paste your document here...

Starts at the end of The Ultimate Enemy but before Teen Titans

Danny does something that even clockwork didn't expect to happen, A duplicate of Danny fight/distracts Dark Dan to injure or weaken him with either one of his parents or future Vlad's inventions while the real Danny saves his family, friends, and his teacher from nasty burger. While they get away Danny and Dark Dan continue to fight and get caught in the explosion instead, Dark dan trying to save himself opens a portal to the ghost zone but the force of the explosion flings Danny through along with Dark Dan. Dark Dan's injures become to great added from the explosion that he starts to dissolve. Danny being the only other being around for the moment drained of energy and injured starts to absorb the spectral energy and starts to heal. Dark Dan's energy still being somewhat compatible to his own " dark dan loses Vlad's ghostly taint but the leftover energy of Dark Dan integrates into Danny, being sustained by his darker more violent emotions like Hollow-Ichigo is for Ichigo or the Kyuubi for Naruto." This will cause Danny's ghost-half to start to evolve and grow stronger. Back in amity park his family and friends think him dead, they grow closer together and help each other with their loss they become a great ghost fighting team protecting Amity Park. Clockwork takes Danny as an apprentice as he needs to be trained with his new evolving powers. Danny still cares about his family&friends but feel that he needs to grow stronger before he sees them again. He will have to reconnect with them later on."

1) A Ghost Council "not the Observants but there and Clockworks bosses" must convene and after seeing all the good that Danny has done judging him as a heroic spirit, Clockwork is assigned to Danny as his Guardian/Teacher/handler , Danny becomes their agent in the human world to do missions "rarely" when ever the need arises. The Observents that caused the entire event in the first place are punished. "I think its the Obeservants fault for dark dan in the first place because none of it would have happened if they didn't order clock work to destroy Danny. TUE may not have happened if they just kept well enough alone."

2) Danny must become somewhat smarter and be a bit of a loner only letting his mask down around his close friends "ie clockwork, frostbite, Pandora, Wulf. etc" until Titan's/Jinx bring him out of his shell.

3) Danny must learn some ghostly sorcery/magic

4) Danny must gain a ghostly weapon. A weapon that only he can fully bring out the potential and use, during the time training with clock work , it either must have sentience or develop sentience. It must compliment and add to his powers after he passes it trials/test

5) Danny must learn to control darker side and gain some form of symbolic upgrade of union between dark and light side of self

6) Danny must gain a supernatural roll like "ie guardian of the gates to the human realm, shepherd of souls of the unresolved dead to the ghost where they can live in peace until their unfinished business is complete. Send truly evil spirits to hell, find and acquire ghostly artifacts keep them out of the wrong hands."

7) Danny must own a Home/occult shop/book store/café combo that stands over a natural nexus to make a living, keep a cover and do his duties. The place can also act as neutral grounds protected by enchantments.

8) Must be drawn in to help the titans during the events of "Go" and sporadically help them afer that when the titans are in over there heads or when he know he can help people" Danny will always be drawn to helping people"

9) Danny Must get a new Name and look for phantom form and slight alter his human form Can Still keep

Danny for his human name but different last name so no one can find him "Clockwork can help him setup a new identity."

10) The main pairing must be Jinx, " she has to be drawn to and meet him in his shop without the other hive kids, he can start to turn her from her villainess path little by little every time she meets him by treating her as a gifted person with more worth the being a villan and has to offer to help her deal with brother blood." "Never liked guys with mind control" can also add raven to make a Ménage à trois. he would understand her more than anyone else because of his background. or you can make a harem if you can make it believable.

Rating T- M


End file.
